Lost Memories
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: A simple bump brought them together,then fate pulled them apart only to bring them back together again. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Sasuke x Hinata fan fic.I was before a big fan of Naruto x Hinata,but I changed.

WARNING:This is an OLD fic I wrote this in the begining of 07 and compared to then I believe I've great improved from this,cause I sorta hate this fic,I loved it at first,but then Writers Block screwed me over,so I think the last half was crap.

------

Lost Memories-Chapter 1

Hinata sat on the roof on a place in Konaha that was secluded,no one is suppose to enter,but she didn't even care.She sat on the roof staring at the the empty blue sky with no cloud in sight.Sasuke appeared standing on the roof bending over looking straight down at Hinata's face standing above her head."So you're the one who's been sneaking into the old Uchiha grounds."he says,smirking.

Hinata gasps and grabs his shirt picking him up and throwing him off the roof.She soon realizes what she's done and jumps down seeing him sitting there rubbing his head."I'm sorry,  
it's just"she saying not able to find the rest of her words.

"It's ok."Sasuke says looking to her.He stops rubbing his head."It was my own fault."he says.She doesn't speak though just looks toward the dirt ground.He stares around at the buildings and empty streets ,his memories from the year his brother killed his parents all come back to him,in the front of his mind,really they were always there just in the back.  
"Hinata could you please come with me?"he askes and her gaze lifts up to him,but he's not looking to her,but out down the street,deeper into the area.

Hinata first nodds,but since he isn't looking she knew she had to say something."Ok"  
she says the only word she can muster.She feels his hand take hers and gets up.She walks along passing both houses and shops small and big and each empty.This ghost town once know to be where all Uchiha lived together,till one day they were all killed except Sasuke and that was all she knew.They come to a larger home than any of the others.Sasuke slides the door open and takes her inside her takes off his shoes leaving them by the door and so does she.He's still holding her hand.He takes her across the wooden floors and she's looking around while he stares at the floor.She sees dead plants and grass that hasn't been but around the house around the walls of the home until he pulls her into a hallway taking her through the hall only seeing plain doors.They come to two big doors and they stand infront of them for a second.She doesn't speak.He lets go of her hand and she can feel the sweat he had left behind and wips it on her hand.When she looks up from wipping the her hand on her shirt and see a room the floor it stained with blood and nothing more than besides the walls around it.

Sasuke walks over standing before the stain,"Today is the...the aniversery of...the death of my parents." he says and doesn't look to see her shocked face."My parents were killed infront of me,by my older brother."he adds and he feels her head press against his back and her arms come around his waist,she's shaking almost as much as he is.The back of his shirt comes wet from her tears,but he doesn't care.He told himself he wouldn't cry and that's exsactly what he's doing,but he's glad she's crying for him almost.After a while of just standing there he takes her arms and pulls them off her and gets away from her turning around to see her face now she's trying to hold back the tears and her nose is running.He smiles brushing the tears under her eyes away."Please don't cry anymore,or I might start."he says smiling his eyes are starting to fill with tears already.Hinata nods to him biting her lip,so she won't cry anymore.So he takes her hand once again and leads her out of the old Uchiha grounds,nothing has been torn down only bodies removed and barried still in the grounds.

It doesn't take long to leave since Sasuke is moving quickly and he takes her along back towards the ramen shop."Thank you for coming and crying for me."he says stopping in the middle of the street people still walking around them."And think I owe you,so why don't I take you to lunch."he says smiling and before she has time to object to him he's taking her by the arm entering the ramen shop,"order anything"he says.Then he sees Naruto and Sakura sitting eating ramen Naruto with 3 bowls stacked up already.Sasuke sits next to Naruto on his right while Sakura was sitting on his left against the wall.Hinata sat on the other side of Sasuke and both ordered.

Naruto and Sakura heard two familiar voices looking over."Sasuke?!Hinata?!"they both said in unison both were suprised normally Sasuke and Hinata weren't around together normally.

"Hi guys."Sasuke says while Hinata shyly hids behind them.Next thing Ino,Shikamaru,and Choji come on the other side of her."Hi Sasuke!"Ino yells happily."Hi."Choji says."Whatever"  
Shikamaru says bored.Hinata moves toward Sasuke a little surpirsed by Ino's yell.

Sasuke smiles toward Hinata and then looks at Ino."What's up?"he asks resting his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand,people didn't see his other hand,but it was holding Hinata's.

"Uh Sasuke,Were going to have a mission soon,All 9 Rookie Genin as well as Kakashi-sensei,  
Kurenai-sensei,and Asuma-sansei."Sakura says.

"That should be fun"Sasuke says looking at Hinata said smirking at her.Hinata looked down a little embarassed.Then their food was set down.Sasuke let go of her hand and they both start eating.Choji,Shikamaru and Ino leave to go the Bar-B-Q with Asuma.Naruto continues to eat and Sakura talks to Sasuke as he eats,but he doesn't talk back.Hinata finishes before Sasuke and pushes the bowl away and looked to Sasuke,"I'm leaving"she says and cuts off Sakura from whatever she was saying,which no one was really listening to mostly Sasuke.

Sasuke looks up seeing Hinata start to leave and he stops grabbing her wrist."I'm done too."he lies and stands up.

"No your not Sasuke there's still half left."Sakura says wanting him to stay.

"It's fine,I'm full anyway.Naruto you can have it"he says and pays for his and Hinata's bowl.Then he leaves with Hinata taking her back to the Hyuga household."Why is Sasuke hanging around Hinata so much?"Sakura mumbles annoyed.

Next morning all of them are called for a mission just as Sakura had said."You'll be going to the sand village to escort Hinata's father back from the sand village."the hokage says and they are immediately to leave.Hinata is staring at the ground with Sasuke next to her whispering in her ear trying to comfort her since she seemed a little upset that they were going for her father.He sort of felt he owed her in some ways since he had dragged her along and wasted her time.

Naruto watched and so did the other members of the team members for the mission standing away from them."Let's get going."Kurenai said and they left the village.Sasuke stopped comforting Hinata and went on gaurd his face completly serious looking forward on the path.There could always be something out that could come out and attack them.They continued no one was talking and Naruto was getting annoyed since it was so quiet.Just when Naruto had opened his mouth to yell out,but then 4 ninja jumped out to attack them.They surround around them and they were all on gaurd no one dared moved.Not even the ninja who were attacking made a move,none had headbands all long about Jounin class though.The three Leaf Jounin stood on the outrim of the huddle.

Finally one of the ninja attack holding a katana lunging at Hinata,but before Sasuke could do anything to save her Naruto stepped in.Holding the blade back with a kunai and wasn't going to hold much longer."Hinata get out of the way,"he ordered.Sasuke pulled her and she moved out from behind Naruto and he was pushed back on to ground.

"Naruto-kun!"Hinata said,worried.The ninja immediately started pushing his blade down on Naruto and Naruto continued to fend it off holding his from slicing him two.Sasuke tried to pull the ninja off and Sakura helped him.By now one of the ninja had been defeated already been defeated by the Leaf Jounin.Kiba and Shino were holding down one of the other ninja.Shikamaru was holding the other with his shadow possesion jutsu.Sasuke got hit in the jaw as the ninja struggled to get away,and he loses grip and the ninja is able to make Naruto lose his grip and make a slice across hit cheek.Sasuke punches the ninja in the back of his head as hard as possible knocking him out.The others defeat the ninja and Hinata went to tend to Naruto's wound."Naruto-kun,this is all my fault."she mumbled as she laid his head on her lap and put a bandage over the wound after putting disinfectate on it.

"It's fine,Hinata."Naruto said smiling at her.Hinata blushed slightly.Sasuke just looked away with the same serious face as always really,just really annoyed now.Sakura went over to Sasuke with an ice pack,"Are you ok?"she mumbled.

Sasuke looked over to her with a cold glare as always."I don't need that."he said.

"We'll keep going on."Kakashi said,and the group continued down the path together.

"Sasuke,how is your jaw?"Hinata asked,leaving where she was talking to Naruto to talk to him.

He looked over at her,he was slightly annoyed with her well not really annoyed,but jealous,he just didn't notice."I'm fine."he muttered and then saw a smile come across her face.Ino and Sakura watched them in jealousy because they were talking so calmly to one another.

After the insedent with the 4 random ninja,there were no more problems,thankfully.They weren't,but a quarter of their way there,but decided it was getting dark and it as time to set up camp.They could only carry one large tent with them,so they all had to sleep around each other.Kurenai put allthe girls in one part and then her,then Asuma,and Kakashi and then all the 'boys/young men'.Sasuke slept next to Kakashi this was the closest he could get toward Hinata.  
He had no idea,but he had some strange feeling of just wanting to be around her.He had no clue why he had this feeling,ne had never felt it before,not to Ino and definatly not for Sakura.  
He watched her as she slept from over the 3 jounin that seperated them,it seemed so far,he wanted to be sleeping by her side.He thought for a while of taking her away so they could be alone in the forest outside,but she was too cute while sleeping he couldn't bare to do it.Plus he didn't know if she had this same feeling and he didn't think she did much,he was the only one up sitting up in his sleeping bag."Hello Prince."he heard and was startled almost screaming,  
but Kakashi covered his mouth.Kakashi had been up watching his student."Shhhhh..."he said placing a finger over his mouth/mask.He motioned him to come outside with him and he followed when they were both out Kakashi lit a fire."What's wrong?"he asked.

"Can't sleep,what's so wrong with that?"Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh so that's why you were staring at Hinata Hyuga?"Kakashi said,staring at his student who's cheeks got a little pink colow across them and he tried to hide it with no luck.He didn't need to use his sharigan to know that Sasuke was having his first crush.Since Sasuke's father had died when he was young,so he had the talk about puberty to him before when Sasuke had hit the age and now it Sasuke's first crush.Plently of girls have had crushes on Sasuke,but Sasuke never really had a crush before,...ever."You're growing even more Sasuke."his sensei said.

"Your not going to give me that talk again are you?"Sasuke asked,slightly annoyed.

"No,no,but Sasuke's first crushes can be hard.Both in the begining and in the end,  
exspecially when they don't like you back"Kakashi said.Everyone knew Hinata had a crush on Sasuke,but not many people knew that Hinata and him had a slight history together before the death of his clan.Also it had been decided for him to take Hinata's hand in marrage,but all that disappeared when his clan was killed to both of them.They seperated after that,their friendship faded with their memories.

Kakashi began to talk about his first crush,but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.He was looking at the tent wanting to go back to watching Hinata sleep.He began to close his eye trying to imagine her sleeping in his head,but instead he was having a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Something seems werid about this"the younger Uchiha boy stood in Hinata's room.He was standing in his pajamas just a grey t-shirt and grey shorts.A the young Hyuga girl sat on her bed wearing a night gown._

_"It is a little strange,"she mumbled looking down at the bed with a blue blanket under her.  
"But maybe it'll be fun."She said,smiling and blushing lightly._

_Sasuke looked at her blushing more.She then patted the spot on the bed next to her that told him he could come sit.He slowly and shyly moved over sitting next to her.Her mouth opened wide as she yawned.She then began crawling up toward the other half of the bed and crawl into the blanketsnuggling herself into a comfortable position her head at the top of the bed and feet toward the bottom.He looked toward her as she laid under the blanket her head resting on a pillow.He then crawled into the bed under the covers next to her and they stared at each other each of them blinking when needed._

_After an hour of just staring at one another they fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

"What was that?"Sasuke mumbled to himself,he couldn't fully tell if that was true or just something he imagined.For some strange reason he was laying on the ground,so he thought he just fell asleep listening to Kakashi's story.He felt a trobbing pain in his head.Kakashi had seemed to have gone back to the tent by the time Sasuke snapped out of his "day"dream.He stood up and slipped into the tent,but saw Hinata was gone.Everyone was gone.

----

What happened to everyone?Are they alive?Or are they dead?And will Sasuke be able to find them?You'll know next chapter.This is an older fic and I hate it now,but if you could reweiw it and if you read any of my other work with Sasuhina or not,it might be better at least I think it is.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura!Choji!Shikamaru!Ino!Kiba!Shino!Kurenai-sensei!Asuma-sensei!Kakashi-sensei!!Naruto"Sasuke yelled out,each of their names getting louder and louder,but he had still not yell the person he wanted to find mostly.He took a deep breath then yelled out,"HINATA!!!!"he waited for some sort of answer.Secounds felt like minutes and after about 30 secounds her heard a moan and looked over around on the ground and saw Choji laying on the ground,"Choji"he said and went over."What happened Choji?"he asked. 

The large ninja struggled a little,"Hinata...Sakura...and Ino...were...kidnapped"he said gasping for air.

"By who?"Sasuke asked quickly.

"Those ninja from before"He said in a soft tone,but Sasuke could still hear and then Choji went back to resting.After pointing to the direction they went,to the west.

Sasuke followed the direction seeing some broken branches and besides that nothing else strange.He came to a barren place in the forest with a hole in the ground with stair that lead down into a cave.He walked down with blank brick blocks all around.He went down and down the stairs going in a spiral and he was starting to get dizzy when he came to a large room almost empty,but he saw each of his friends all the males were in a jail cell and the girl were in shakles that were in the wall.The four stood in front of them the same ninjas from before."Let them go!!"Sasuke called across the room.

"I knew we should have brought this guy too and lock him up"one whinned.

"You know we couldn't,we couldn't bring the fat one either"Another said.

Sasuke clentched his fist."Let them go!!!"he repeated.

The thrid one smirked,"If you want them back you'll need to fight"he said.

Sasuke thought to when they first fought they had fought the first one,he seemed to be the iggroant,moron of the group,_'great another Naruto'_ Sasuke thought imagining the ninja giving a out risk saying,"BELIVE IT!"and just imagining it gave him a pressure point.He looked behind the 4 ninja to the cell he saw Shikamaru was up as well as Naruto.Both still had some chakra left it seemed.Shikamaru struggled to hit feet and activated his shadow possession jutsu taking control of the thrid ninja that held the key and started forcing him to walk toward the cell,then pull out the key and opening the door and once that was done he immediatly detached it and Naruto slammed the door open hit the ninja into the wall and the other three were about to jump him,but Sasuke came over taking two of them.The thrid one was completly knocked out and even if he started to get up Shikamaru would just slap him on the forehead as he watched boredly as the other two fought.Sasuke was fighting the ignorrant one and was happy about it kicked him hard in the nuts,something he always wanted to do to Naruto and just knocked the other one out easy.Naruto wasn't having such luck,so Sasuke went over to him were Naruto was being pinned against the wall and put the ninja in a headlock pulling him away from his companion holding a kunai to his throat.  
Naruto dropped to his knees gasping for air reliefed from the pressure of his battle.

By now everyone was up even a little,"Naruto-kun!!"Hinata's voice called out to the young ninja and he looked up giving her a thumbs up.He took the keys from the ninja Sasuke had in a headlock.He unlocked the shackles to the 4 girls,Hinata was last and immediatly knocked her arms around him,"thank you,Naruto-kun"she said.Sasuke got angry looking over at Naruto and Hinata,so angry that he rammed his knee into the ninja breaking his back instantly.His eyes and faced showed no emotion,but if you looked closly his body did he was tease and his fist was clentched.Kakashi got up and watched him and walked over to his student putting his hand on his shoulder.

Nothing exciting after that insedent happened.Hinata hung around Naruto or Narutard would be better in Sasuke's mind.Sasuke watched angerily,once they got to the sand it was close to night again and they were put up for the night at the same place Hiashi was staying.

-------

Short Chapter I know,but please reweiw anyway


	3. Chapter 3

next morning 

Hinata was out,but no one knew where she was.And Sasuke seemed to be the only one who cared which angered him since Hiashi her own father didn't care where she was and neither did Naruto the same person who was the only thing keeping him back from Hinata.

(Hinata POV)

_'I am truly pathetic,I couldn't help try and get away when I was captured all I could do was be safed...I am a hiderance,right?...Father'_ I thought as I stared at the sky clouds seemed closer in this village.I feel a deep pain ever since we got here and it keeps pulling me down.I stare out to the sea of sand as I sit on a tower.I hear some foot steps behind and look around to see Sasuke his hands in his pockets looking down on my with those steel gazing his pure black,he had a straight face.I was staring into his eyes,I had never really notice them before,but they started to draw me in.Before I knew what I was going I had gotten up and my lips were touching against his.I realized what I had done, _'I didn't love Uchiha-san,No that's immpossible. I Love Naruto and he is Naruto's complete opposite cool, calm, serious, smarter, and...sexier.I can't believe I just thought that!!!!'_ I thought my face was burning red,I thought I couldn't get any red now.I stared at the groud hugging myself.I looked up slowly to find he was gone.

(End POV)(Sasuke POV)

_'What just happened?!?!Did Hinata just do that,but she likes Naruto there's no way she'd do something like that to me!!!!Maybe she tripped or something!!!!'_ I thought to myself hiding in an alley and was even redder than Hinata. _'What are you saying Sasuke no matter why it happened Hinata kissed you and...you FORGOT TO KISS HER BACK WHAT A MORON!!!!!!!!'_ I thought to and smacked his head against the wall and stayed silent for awhile.He rested his head against the wall in front of him,using his arm for some balance as well and stared at the ground,"More importantly why did it end?"he thought of Hinata lips against his and no longer knew what would happen around them or if she'd just try to avoid him. _'I'll find some way to get us alone and I'll tell her'_ determined and his blush faded.But of course once I arive back at the house.Hinata is sitting next to Narutard talking to him little by little.

(End Pov)

"When will we be leaving?"Hiashi asked the three jounin.

"Let us get some supplies and well be off"Kakashi said.

"We'll have to wait a little longer than that I think,I called when you were running late,so their sending my nephew and his team over as well."Hiashi said strenly.The three nodded they didn't mind they thought everyone needed a little more of a rest.

Naruto looked at Hianta sitting next to him,she didn't seem to have that normal shy look like she normally did,she looked sort of sad,"Hinata are you ok?"he asked.He got no answer,so he waved his hand infront of her face a bit."Hinata?"he said and she jolted looking up at him,"Are you ok?"he repeated.

Hinata stared at Naruto a bit,but it's not like she could tell him what was wrong,"Excuse me" she said and got up from her seat leaving to head to her room that she was staying in for now,  
but saw Sasuke heading toward her through the hall and she turned around to get away only to bump into Naruto kissing him accidently and her eyes widened as they fell to the floor with their lips touching on anothers.

Sasuke really hadn't noticed Hinata he was busy staring at the floor thinking of her.He heard a thud and looked up seeing Hinata over top of Naruto kissing.He felt like killing him right there,but he just turned around annoyed going back to his room he was to stay in going to the door as he opened it and slammed it shut.Unknowingly he started to do something he hadn't done since his parents' death a tear travel down his cheek as he slid down sitting in front of the door.

Hinata got up off of Naruto and instead of running to her room she started to go to Sasuke's.  
Why?Because there was something behind Sasuke's when she kissed him made her feel safer like she would never be hurt as long as she was close to him,but Naruto the one she had admired and chased for so long had no feeling at all,but shock.Hinata knew now she didn't love Naruto,she loved the boy she met when she was young,her best friend,her real first love that boy,that young boy,Uchiha Sasuke.She stood before his door and heard sobbing and slide the door open a bit and saw the room empty,but the sound was still there she slowly moved around and followed the sound.It lead her in front of the closet,"Uchiha-san"she mumbled sliding it opened and saw something she had never seen before at least not so made.Sasuke was crying,she now knew that he had seen her with Naruto and even her heart started to hurt seeing him cry and began to cry herself.She knelt down and rubbed her hand against his cheek,

Sasuke looked up and sad face turned into a cold glare,"Leave me alone"he said annoyed and smacked her hand away,"after all you love Naruto"he said annoyed and hint of jealousy in his voice.

Hinata shoke her head fecricly and stopped looking at him,"No!I don't...I don't love Naruto!!" she said more tears were pouring from her eyes.

Sasuke say her expression and moved in kissing her,from that her tears stopped and he pulled away and wipped both of their tears that were left away."Hinata,please don't cry.I want you to be happy"he said and pulled her in hugging him."So you don't have to lie to me"he mumbled in her ear.

Hinata pulled away from him,"Do you think that I'm lying?!"she asked desperatly,she wanted Sasuke to realized her true feelings.She watched him nodded,"Then what must I do?!?!I'll do anything I'll give you my body,just know that I love you,I truly truly love you Sasuke Uchiha!!!"she yelled,but only people in the room and listening outside the door could hear her thankfully.She began crying again against his chest.

Sasuke hugged her,from those words he knew she wasn't lying.She didn't hesitate or anything.  
He smiled and hugged her close,"Please don't cry,Hinata,I love you"he said and kissed her forehead.He knew she was back to normal as a crimson blush came across her face.He chuckled a little.

--------

I made slight mistakes in this and while I was going through it I corrected them and add some words to make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke and Hinata stayed together,sitting in the sedculded closet alone.It was dark with the door shut.They listened to each others heart beats,now beating with one another.Until they began to hear chuckling from outside the door.Sasuke kept Hinata in the corner and creeped closer to the door.The closet was small,but it still had enough room for them to laid down together,but Sasuke keep her in the corner close behind him and started to slowly slide the door open he slid it a crack open then stopped looking around as best he could.They out of absoluting no where,Kakashi face was upside down smiling at Sasuke and the two genin jumped back at bit.As Kakashi got down from the ceiling and burst the door all the way open,"Hi"he said,simple still smiling at them

"Is that all you can say!?!?!And how long have you been spying on us!?"Sasuke yelled.

"Since the begining"Kakashi said.

"Why?"Sasuke asked

"Cause?"his sensei said.

"Cause why?"Sasuke asked and Kakashi and him went back and forth.

Hinata watched the two and thought they looked a little like brothers almost.She started to laughed and they two stopped looking over to her.Sh slowly stopped opening her eyes,to see both staring at her."Oh sorry"she said.

The two were still confused,but didn't bother to ask.

"Ok so what's your plan,or are you just going to come out of this room and be a couple,just like that?"Kakashi asked.

"No,We won't do that,but after the chunin exams.I will scream on the top of my lungs to all of Konaha.I.LOVE.HINATA.HYUGA"Sasuke said and slowly felt Hinata wrap her arms around his waist,but he was looking up at his sensei waiting for what he would say.

"So your gonna keep Hinata in secret all for yourself,well let me tell you one thing,I know you want to revive your clan,but remember..."Kakashi stopped looking at the faces of Genin paying close attention wanting to know what he was gonna say,"...no babies"he finally said making Hinata glow a crimson red on her face and Sasuke was trying to hold back his blush as well as a nose bleed.Kakashi just smiled glad about what he did.

--------

Ok even though I mainly hate this fic,This chapter is my favorite cause of it's humor XD


	5. Chapter 5 Just The Begining

Well Sasuke's plan so far was going prefectly.It had come down to the final of the 3rd match of chunin exam,Sasuke Verus Gaara,unfortunatly Hinata had to return to the hospital early and wasn't going to be there to watch,but something totally unknown happened.A war the sound and sand going against Konaha.The thrid was killed and Naruto had gone with Jiraiya to find the new 5th Hokage.All of Kohana seemed injured their buildings and their people,physically and emotionally.Sasuke was in the hospital and Hinata would come by at night,while Sakura was around during the day.

Sakura's arms were folded on the bed and her head laid on top of them as she slept.Sasuke just watched her getting annoyed,Hinata was coming to be there soon."Sakura get up!"he said.

The girl with short pink hair opened her eyes only half way,she was in a dreamy daze.She crawled herself over top of him rubbing her hands over his chests.

Hinata was excited as she jumped across the roof tops to get to hospital so she could see Sasuke.She had something special she wanted to show him.She giggled as she held a small bag close to her body.She got to the hospital room and as soon as her feet touched the plain roof,such like alot of the other building in Kohana,just not destroyed like some of them.As soon as she placed her foot on the roof,it began to rain.She snuck her way to Sasuke's window and her body came over run with the emotions of jealousy,pain,saddness,and even some hatred.She ran away crying.

Only after Hinata had left,did Sasuke began to push Sakura off,"Sakura go home!"Sasuke said and her eyes widened now fully awake and she ran off embarassed.

Sasuke continued to wait for Hinata,but she wasn't coming,when the clock hit 1:30am he knew something was wrong,Hinata had come everyday since he had gotten in the hospital.He got up not caring about what the doctors tell him.He was getting almost half way there,but came himself face to face with four sound ninja,"Get out of my way?"he said annoyed.

"Orochimaru can give you the power you want,to defeat that brother of yours"A short haired boy said.

Sasuke's eyes widened the thing he even felt he wanted more than Hinata was to kill his older brother,Itachi,"What do I have to do?"he answered immediatly.

"Get ready we'll meet you over...there"A man with darker skin than the others and four arms and he was pointing toward the direction around the school to the edge of Kohana.

Sasuke nodded and returned to his home,he looked at his picture of his team,next to that was one of his mother and father,then finally one of Hinata smiling as she was wearing his shirt that he put on her and she still had her tight pants on,the shirt was baggy on her,but it was still cute.He took that picture as well as his parents photo.He back some clothes into a bag throwing it over his shoulder and left his home.When he started down to the path that lead to the edge of Kohana.He saw Sakura sitting on a bench where he had told her she was annoying.She looked over standing up at the sight of him and he just passed her.

"Sasuke..."she said and he stopped giving no reply,"Where are you going?"she asked.

"I'm leaving,I need power.I'll get that from Orochimaru"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!You can't!You can't leave!!People care about you!!!Naruto!Kakashi-sensei!!Me"  
Sakura yelled and she looked to the ground."Sasuke...I-I-I love you"she looked up,"So please just stay"she pleaded.

"Sakura,I need to tell you something I should have told you long ago.."Sasuke said and Sakura was thinking he was going to tell her she loved him too.

"My clan was killed by my brother,but even before that I met Hinata.Our parents introduced us."Sasuke said and Sakura was now confused where he was going with this,but listened as he continued,"She was so cute"he mumbled,but Sakura couldn't make out his words."We were best friends and a little more...Sakura we were arranged to marry"he said and Sakura's eyes widened,"It didn't matter though,we loved each other,but after the death of my clan I abandoned her,as far as I know the marriage was never called off.My love seem to disappear under the pain and darkness,but ever since I opened up to her on the anniversary of their death,my love has returned as well as all the memories of her...Sakura,I love...Hinata"Sasuke said and left leaving Sakura in complete shock.

After the long rescue search,that ended in failure,but more things just kept happening.  
The injuries of Neji,Naruto,Choji,and Kiba were all being healed.Each survived thankfully.

Naruto sat on his hospital bed and Sakura sat next to him,she had still pleaded for Naruto to bring Sasuke back even though he had dumped her,she believed it was a joke,why would he love Hinata?

"I'm sorry"Naruto said looking at his teammate,"But I promise I'll bring him back no matter what"he said smiling.Sakura looked up seeing his smile and smiled back.

The door then flew open with Kiba,"Naruto!Sakura!Hinata She-She has amenesia!!"Kiba yelled and the two remaining members of squad seven gasped.They both went with Kiba to the room where Hinata sat already learning who Shino,Kurenai,Gai,Rock Lee,and Ten Ten were as they sat around her.

She looked over and saw Kiba,"Oh Kiba,and your Naruto,and I forgot her"Hinata said.

"She remembers some peoples names and face,but after that she can't remember anything"  
Kurenai explained.

"What happened?"Sakura asked walking over.

"I found her,she could remember me,but she couldn't even remember her name.So I brought her here,Hiashi and Hanabi have already been here and Gai,Rock Lee,and TenTen are telling her about about Neji now"Kakashi said.

"Kaka-kun,when can I meet Neji-kun in person?"Hinata asked.

"Once he's better Hinata-chan"Kakashi said looking over at him and then back at them,"She's going to be under my care,I need people to come by and help her remember,her friends"Kakashi said.He turned back to her,"hinata come on,let's get you back to my place"Kakashi said.

Hinata springed up in excitement,"kk,Kaka-kun"she said smiling.

Naruto and Sakura watched her this couldn't be the same Hinata,she wasn't shy or quiet.She seemed happy,outgoing and curious was this really Hinata.As she passed Naruto she gave him a slight wink making his cheeks blush a little as she passed with Kakashi.

"Oh Hinata,stop calling me Kaka-kun,call me Kaka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei"he said as they left the room.

"No Kaka-kun is a cutier nickname"Hinata stated and they started to leave.Their other friends following.Kiba and Naruto returned to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6 Return

Naruto was now a Jounin as well as some of their old friends.Sakura and Hinata became medical nin.Ino and Choji our Chunin teaching at the acadamy.Kiba,Shino,and Shikamaru our also Jounin.

Naruto was with his squad of Genin were returning from a simple mission of getting fire wood for a family to help out since Winter was going to be coming soon.He saw a black dot on the ground and stopped looking down and his team stopped looking where he was and followed as he began to jump down.Then Naruto reconinizd what he saw he saw Sasuke,his old teamate and bestfriend."SASUKE!!"he yelled and his team knew he was talking about since Naruto would talk about him during long missions.Naruto jumped down,Sasuke seemed to have been in a burtal battle."Sasuke,Sasuke get up!"Naruto yelled and listened closly as Sasuke mouth started moving.

"Shut up,dobe"Sasuke said and Naruto smiled knowing that was definatly him.Sasuke was too weak to move anymore.Naruto pulled him onto his back and carried him back to the village with his team who were still in 'aww'

Naruto paid no attention as he entered the village and people around him were in shock seeing who was on his back,the Uchiha,the traitor,also their friend.Whispering and comments began to go through the village like wild fire,but the tired Sasuke and worried naruto paid no attention as he slammed through the emergency doors of the hospital and everyone who stood in the emergency room who were once talking fell into instant silence."HE NEEDS HELP!!!!"Naruto yelled and his voice seemed to echo through the halls,but everyone was still in shock unable to move until Hinata came from a hall and went over to Naruto,"Come with me"she said and lead Naruto to a hospital bedroom.

Hinata opened the door there wasn't anything,but a window with a thin curtain,a small table next to a medical bed and plain white walls.Naruto followed Hinata in and set Sasuke down on the bed as Hinata closed the door."Get Sakura for me,Naruto"Hinata said as she started to work magic touch that seemed to heal any wound before even perform the healing jutsu. Naruto could only smile,but as he was about to find Sakura she came though to heal Sasuke with Hinata.Naruto stood smiling mostly at Hinata.

(Sasuke Pov)

I feel werid,the pain is starting to disappeared.I flirker my eyes open and see my love,Hinata, I had left her,but then why is it when she looks down to me she smiles.I just watch as she gets rid of all the pain on my body and in my heart.Her hair is now long and her clothes are different,but she still wears a baggy jacket.I look around a little,I'm laying on my stomach and on my other side closer to the window Sakura is also healing me.I hear them saw something about them flipping me over and they do and with this I see my rival and friend,Naruto.He still has the same stupid grin,but his hair seems a little spikier and his clothes are black and orange and he as definatly grown,so has Sakura and Hinata.I turn my attention back to Hinata.My arm is injured greatly and my body feels completly dead.A doctor comes in and moves Hinata and Sakura away from me,"You did a nice job"she says.This doctor is a female,but not just a doctor,she is the 5th Hokage of Kohana."but you will suffer punishment,you'll be given 15 slashes,Uchiha Sasuke"she says and I get the courage and strength to nod.I want to this I want punishment,but I'd still rather be dead,maybe it'll kill me to safe me from the pain and torture of people hating me and wanting me dead even though I already feel dead.

(End POV)

"It's that a little much Tsunade-sama"Hinata says speaking up for Sasuke.

"Hinata this needs to be done and unless you want to give them to him,please me quiet"the 5th says,her voice is cold and cruel.Hinata falls silent and so do Naruto and Sakura."It'll be done in 2 hours and then Hinata,I'll place him under your care"she says.

"but ma'ma with all do respect,I'm busy tonight"Hinata says.

"With what?"Tsunade asks

"We have a date"Naruto said speaking up raising his hand a bit with a light blush on his cheeks.

(Sasuke POV)

_'HE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!DAMN THAT NARUTO FOR ONCE I'M GLAD TO SEE HIM AND HE RUINS IT ALL!!!!!!!WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!Did Hinata give up waiting for me'_ thought consume my mind as I try to hid the pain and anger I'm feeling for Naruto right now it seems I'm having battle after battle.I had told Orochimaru that I was going to leave and he was no longer worth my time,as I was about to leave he throws his strongest ninja on me and watches with Kabuto as I fight.During the battle I got injured minorly only small cuts and scraps and my body sore,but of course once I finish with them,Orochimaru stands up to fight me,what a coward waiting till I'm weakened to fight me.He beats me,but doesn't kill me.So I crawl as much as I can till I can't anymore.Then about a day,not really probably only about 5 hours,but when your laying on the ground unable to move and feel like your dying time passes slower.

"Cancel"Tsunade says breaking me out of my thoughts of hatred and jealousy.

(End POV)

"Yes Granny Tsunade"Naruto says a slight sadness in his voice.

Tsunade grabs Sasuke,not trying to be gentle and pulls him by the hair taking him out of the room and hospital to take him too the Hokage building,so she can start getting ready for his punishment.Sasuke didn't show signs of pain as he was being pulled by his hair.

Sakura began crying for both joy and pain.She was glad Sasuke had returned,her love had never faded for him.When she found out Hinata had lost her memory and when Hinata started to see Hinata she thought it Sasuke were to come back then Sasuke would have no choice,but to love her as now all his other fan girls now hated him exsept her and Ino,exsept Ino stopped liking him.And pain because he was going to be injuried,**BADLY** and she couldn't do anything to stop it.Hinata comforted her.

Later

"Today you saw Sasuke be carried in by Naruto into the village,Een though Sasuke is injuried, he must be PUNISHED.He has commited a crime against Kohana.He is to be given 15 slashes all those who do not wish to watch,you must.Volenteer Ninja have been placed around the village watching for anything supious."Tsunade said as she stood on the roof of the Hokage building.Sasuke was tied to a pole his hand in front of him and an ANBU black stood close behind him holding a whip waiting for when he was to start.Tsunade looked back to the ANBU giving a nod.The ANBU pulled the whip back slowly then moved it forward quickly making it snap against Sasuke's back and the motions continued as the ANBU struck in different locations across Sasuke's back as Tsunade counted each slashes."13!...14!!...15!!!"Tsunade yelled and it was over.Sasuke was bleeding terribly."Take him away"Tsunade said and the same ANBU that had hit him took him back to the hospital and where Hinata was waiting.She put Sasuke on his stomach and treated his wounds in a medical bedroom on her own.Sakura was too broken up to help and everyone else refused to.

Hinata healed it the best she could and put cream and bandages over it."There you go"she said and smiled sitting next to his bed and he just stared watching her,"Your Naruto's friend right?" she asked and Sasuke didn't know what was going on so he played along and nodded."Were we friends too?"she asked.

"Yes,but what are you talking about?"Sasuke asked,what had happened to her.

"You must not have been around,but I lost my memory.It took a while to remember alot of stuff,but I did.Kakashi and Naruto helped me get better,and me and Naruto started dating over 2 years ago"Hinata said.

"We were friends since we were children,but my parents died and we stopped being friends,  
but before I left we became the best of friends again"Sasuke said.

"I hope we can still be friends"she smiled.

(SAsuke POV)

_'What happened to her?Her shy,but cute attitude is gone.She's still caring,but she doesn't remember me,us,why did this happen?'_ looking at her smile as she is fine,but I'm dying inside."Do you mind not leaving my side?"I ask and waited for her to say, _'No!I still want to spend time with Naruto'_,but that didn't come.

I hear her say,"Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up",so I listen,I can't say 'No' to her.I close my eyes and dream of back when we were kids and that's how I know she's still there cause I'm not having nightmares,cause all is pure when I'm near her,even if she can't remember.


	7. Chapter 7 Afraid and Kiss

Days pasted and Hinata cared for Sasuke,still in hospital and she promised not to leave,unless she really had to and that would only be to get him medicence,food,or to take a shower.She had an extra bed brought,so she could sleep there and also had Naruto bring her clothes.Sasuke would watch her every move,no matter what.His facination with her only grew,but she wouldn't notice or pretend not to notice.

"Sasuke say ahhh"Hinata said smiling and he did everything she asked him to do he did as he sat up in bed she moved some meat into his open mouth and her closed and started chewing,"Ok all done"she said and took a tray of dishes placing it next to the door and went back sitting in the chair next to his bed by the window.There was a small vase on the table that held a flower.Sakura would bring one everyday and the one from the day before died.Sakura could only visit a couple times as she was busy with her won patients.

Sasuke still sat up looking at her."Hinata,I need to tell you something"Sasuke said.

"And what would that me?"she asked.

"Back when we were friends when we were kids,we were also in an enraged marriage to each other.Also when we became friends again we were...in love"Sasuke said and that's all it took,all Hinata's memories of them were coming back and she stood and rushed out of the room as one came in her head,of him and Sakura together.She ran out of the hospital running into Naruto who was at the hospital entrance and kissed him immediatly without warning.

"I love you,Naruto"Hinata said and clung to Naruto and Naruto smiled hugging her back and forgot about visiting Sasuke and took Hinata out around the village.

Sasuke leaned forward more so his head was against his knees,"Baka Sasuke"he said to himself.

Sakura opened the door,"Hello Sasuke,where's Hinata?"she asked.

"gone and I don't think she'll come back"Sasuke said looking up at his old teammate.

"Then you should get some rest I'll take care of you for now"Sakura said and helped Sasuke to lay on his stoumach and let him rest sitting by his bed side looking at the bandages around his toros.Sasuke slept after staring at the wall for an hour.

Next day Tsunade had found out about Hinata disappearing during duty and called her to her office.As the girl entered once again she seemed shy and quiet."Hinata,your acting werid" Tsunade said just looking at Hinata.Neji came in behind Hinata."Neji I didn't ask for you"the 5th said.

"Yes,but I need to tell you,Hinata has gotten her memory back and is back to the way she acted before,all the time she had during the amenisia she remembers and something must have happened between Sasuke and Hinata during the time before she left,otherwise she would have never left,I don't what Sasuke said or how it made her remember,but that has to be it"Neji said.

Tsunade listened to Neji then took a look at Hinata,who held her arms infront of her trying to put something between them in fear."Hinata what did Sasuke say to you?"Tsunade asked.

"WE were in love!"Hinata said and Neji and Tsunade were shocked,no one would have imagined Sasuke and Hinata together. "Before I lost my memory,I saw Sasuke with Sakura,I don't want to take care of him anymore"Hinata said.

"You will still take care of him,but I will allow someone to stay with you while you do.You may even choose them."Tsunade said

Hinata already knew who she wanted,"Kakashi Hatake"she said.

"Ok I'll get him and tell him what he must do,you wait with me here for him and Neji you return to your squad"Tsunade order and both Hyugas nodded and Neji left and Hinata sat down in a chair against the wall by Tsunade.As they waited for a ninja to get Kakashi.An ANBU ninja came in and had white hair and a cat mask and a white and black clothing.He moved his mask so it coveredpart of his face revealing a mask that covered his nose and mouth the same as when he was a jounin with Team 7." Kakashi,nice to see your well.You'll be taking a slight break as you'll moniter the care of Sasuke Uchiha done by Hinata."Tsunade said.

Hinata stood bowing,"Gomensia,Kakashi-sensei"she said.

"Oh so you remember"Kakashi said and Hinata looked up at him nodding.

"Now leave"Tsunade said.

Kakashi took Hinata out and they walked together to the hospital from the Hokage building."Is there a problem,Hinata?"Kakashi asked.He couldn't tell why he was needed to moniter her and Sasuke they were in love weren't they,was it that he had to watch to make sure they didn't have sex then.

"I saw Sasuke and Sakura was laying over him,he doesn't love me"Hinata said,sadness in her voice.

"It's ok Hinata"Kakashi said patting her head and ruffling her hair."Sorry"he said and watched as she fixed it.

The hospital wasn't far from the Hokage building.Hinata went through the halls there were different nurses,doctors,and patients around them.Hinata gulped then opened the door to Sasuke's room seeing him,Sakura,and Naruto."Hey!Hinata come in!"Naruto said and she listened going over to Naruto and Kakashi followed in closing the door.Naruto pulled hinata up to sit on his lap and a light blush was on her cheeks normally before when they were going out she wouldn't blush hardly at all,the first time she did was when he put his togue into her mouth for the first time,but after that she hadn't."You ok?"he asked.

"Her memory is back"Kakashi said.

"That's great!"Naruto and Sakura both said.Naruto hugged Hinata tightly making her blush more.Kakashi watched.

"I will go get Sasuke's food and be back"Sakura said.

"I got to go too,my team is waiting"Naruto said and kissed Hinata's cheek then left with Sakura.

Sasuke waited a while after the door was shut,"So you remmeber,so why aren't you dumping Naruto"he asked.

"Not now Sasuke"Kakashi said and Sakura came back in and sat th tray down on the small table and took a strawberry with out to leaves on a fork and ut the end where the strawberry was a couple of centimaters from Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke opened his mouth and Sakura put the fork in a bit so when Sasuke close his mouth only the part that held the strawberry wasn't seen and Sakura pulled the fork out and the strawberry was gone cause it was still in Sasuke mouth and he started eating it,"Sakura,why don't you get back to your work.Hinata can take care of the rest"Kakashi said and Sakura looked up at her old sensei and nodded and left giving Sasuke a smile,wink,and wave before leaving,but Sasuke was unfazed as he watched her leave.Then looked over to where Sakura was sitting,but Hinata was there with a piece of meat and motioning for him to open is mouth and he did and she placed it in his mouth,she was using her fingers he wasn't sure why she didn't just use the fork and she continued to use just her fingers to pick up his food in small pieces and bites to feed him and he wasn't sure why,but she never spoke the whole time,once he finished she put the tray by the door as always and sat back down,no one dared to speak.

Hinata stared at the floor.Sasuke stared at her,and Kakashi stared at them both.Kakashi saw a slight hint of red on Sasuke's bandages around his toros and back,"Hinata you should change Sasuke's bandages"he said.

Hinata was startled looking to Sasuke and stood moving closer seeing the red and she back away pulling out her supplies and Sasuke moved so his bed face toward the foot of the bed.Hinata cut through the layers of bandages seeing his bare back and some of the wounds still remained as the rest were scares.She placed a cream over them and was now suppose to put banadages over,but that required her to put her arms around him,to move it around him.She waited for a while and Sasuke and Kakashi were both waiting for her to finish.

"I won't think or do anything to you Hinata"Sasuke said reassuring her and Hinata looked at the back of his head and then he felt her begin to go around him wraping the bandages.Even though he said he wouldn't think of anything,he thought that her touch was even more gently than before and loving,but what was keeping her away,was it naruto,was it Sakura,or was it someone else? thoughts consume him once again and hadn't even realized when Hinata finished until she tapped his shoulder.

"Lay down and rest"she mumbled and Sasuke moved to his stoumach laying down and looked out the window being pulled back into his thoughts as he started to think ashe drifted into sleep.

"Should we leave?"Kakashi asked.

"You may,I can call if I need something"Hinata said.

"I thought,you were afraid to stay around him alone?"Kakashi said confused.

"Yes,but he's asleep and I still love him"she said and Kakashi smiled at her and left.

Hinata watched Sasuke sleep peacfully.Shizune came by while Sasuke was asleep tell Hinata that Sasuke could leave the hospital, but he would have to have somewhere to stay.

(Hinata POV)

Shizune just left and I look back at the Uchiha.He sleeps peacefully,but of course he doesn't know yet that he's leaving and since no one else is here to stop him from talking about what was happening between them and Sakura and Naruto.My memory him leaving.Why was all this drama happening now?

Sasuke was up now,but I didn't notice he sat up slightly,"Hinata?"he mumbled rumbing his right eye tired.

I zap out of my thoughts and look up at him."Sa-...Uchiha-san"I say.

"Don't call me that"he says.

I don't listen,"Uchiha-san,your to leave the hospital tomorrow"I tell him.

"Where will I stay?"he askes.

"I don't know"I say.

"With me"I hear by the window and both me and Sasuke look over to Kakashi who is smiling behind that mask that covers his mouth.My eyes widened.

"But Kakashi-sensei,I also stay there"I say and now Sasuke looks at me shocked.

"You live with Kakashi!"he says stunned.

"My father kicked me out when I became a medical nin and Kakashi was also taking care of me when I lost my memory."I explain, but why am I?I don't owe him an explaination he owes me one!Why he left!What happened with Sakura?!?!So why am I explaining to him?!?!I'm angry at myself,but not him.Never him,I only love him.

(End POV)

"Hinata don't worry,I have another room at my house,of course it is next to yours"Kakashi said and slightly laughed.

Hinata's cheek turned a light pink and Sasuke was first to notice and looked to Kakashi,"Thank you,Kakashi-sensei"he says,smiling,but there's a slight smirk.

"Hinata start getting Sasuke's things together and I'll set up the room some"Kakashi said and disappeared in a blink of the eye. Hinata went over and there was the bag she had her clothes in which was what she would need to put Sasuke's new clothes in.She went shirt by shirt good thing she had taken most of the clothes home all that was left in her bag was her toothbrush, toothpaste,and one dress that Naruto had gotten her and for some reason she had still never wore it.She came to a pair of his boxers and held it up to fold it and her whole race turned bright red,she almost felt on fire,but Sasuke had laid back down and didn't notice luckly for her.She quickly fold it and place it in her bag and she continued to fold the last of his clothes. She picked up one shirt and two picture fell to the floor and one laid face down and the other face up.Hinata put the shirt on her lap and she pick up the face up one,it was of her wearing his shirt and her headband she was wearing like he wore his and she lightly blushed.She smiled and folded the shirt she had on her lap and placed the picture inside it.She then looked over seeing the picture face down and she picked it up,it had his parents.

Her eyes widened and she looked to Sasuke who was still asleep she lightly kissed the picture and stared at it smiling,"I promise to take care of him"she mumbled and placed the picture the same place as the other.She went over and sat next to his bed.

Next Morning

Kakashi helped Sasuke through the door where Hinata,Naruto,and Sakura greeted him.Hinata had put his stuff away.Sasuke came in and let go of Kakashi and his legs were weak from sitting in a bed for so long,he wasn't allowed to get up.He tripped forward knocking Hinata down falling over her and pushes himself up and the first thing he sees is Hinata's chest and Kakashi pulled him up and Sasuke got an annoyed look on his face,"now now Sasuke you should be more careful"he said.

Hinata was helped up and she looked at Sasuke's annoyed face.Kakashi put Sasuke down sitting on the couch."Why don't you make some tea Hinata?I'll be going,got some missions to take care of"Kakashi says and Hinata nodded and watch Kakashi leave.She went to the kitchen which had a window so she could watch Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto as they sat on the couchs together.Sakura sitting as close to Sasuke as possible without sitting on his lap and Sasuke trying to get away.Naruto sat on the other side of Sakura flipping through tv channels.Hinata came and sat the 4 different cups on the table that sat around and sat on a chair next the couch on the side closer to Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto stayed over for most of the day."Are you guys staying over for dinner?"Hinata asked.

"I am,I love your cooking Hinata"Naruto said happily.

"I've never tried Hinata's cooking,so I'll stay too"Sakura said.

"What would you like Sasuke?"Hinata asked.

"Steak"Sasuke said looking up to the ceiling.

"Ok,I'll make mashed potatos,and string beans to go with it"Hinata said and went to the kitchen putting on a black apron with the Hyuga crest on it and started to work on cooking dinner for five,just to make sure Kakashi had something to eat if he came in time or later.She brought out each plate and set them infront of them.

"Hinata could you still feed me?"Sasuke asked and Hinata paused as she was putting down her plate looking over to him. "uh...sure" she said and Naruto moved to the chair and Sakura moved to where he was sitting and Hinata sat where Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke.She cut his steak after giving him a spoonful of mashed potatos.He ate them watching Hinata and looked up to Sakura as he felt her eyes staring at him and Sakura looked away blushing and he only scoffed and looked back to Hinata who held some meat on a fork inches away from his face and he bite it off and started chewing it and it wasn't very tough to chew."When do you think you'll be able to eat on your own,Sasuke-kun"she asked.

(Sasuke POV)

She called me Sasuke-kun,that must mean she it's as afraid with me,but I know she's still upset,but with what?How did I anger her?What happened?Was it because I abandoned her twice?!Or is it something more?!?!I zap out of my thoughts as Hinata holds out some string beans on a fork and I take them in my mouth.So I didn't have to answer her question just yet.I'd rather have her feed me,it's so much nicer and it keeps her close.Does she even care or is it that Tsunade is making her is why she is taking care of me?Hinata I wish I knew..."I think I might be able to eat by myself tomorrow"I reply.

Hinata just smiles at me happily and says,"That's good"as she gives me another piece of meat on the end of the fork.And that just sends me into another see of thoughts and confussion.

(End POV)

(Hinata POV)

I'm afraid of Sasuke.Not of his eyes,his attitude or his thrist for revenge.I'm afraid of my heart being broken as I remember him with Sakura the same night as he left.That he abandoned be twice,after we were younger and when he joined Orochimaru.Or is it because I'm afraid I still love him.What is wrong with me?I just continue to feed him.I watch his lips and I want to kiss them.Next thing I realize my lips are pressed to his.

---------

When I first wrote this it was different I decided to change it after reading it again

If you want to read the orginal here's the link to chapter 7 the first version on deviant 


	8. Chapter 8 Alternate Version

Ok the last link didn't work,but this one should,you find it here at this account

http:// demonicauthor. deviantart. com/ (without the spaces)

----------------

Sasuke conplid to Hinata's kiss immediately.He greatly missed the feeling of their lips pressed against eachother.Right now,they were in a great war of lips,spit,and tongues.As Naruto and Sakura watched in utter shock.

(Naruto POV)

I knew it,Sauke wasn't gay!!Even though I still sorta like Hinata,I still like Sakura more.And plus Sasuke deserves someone like Hinata,with all the tragity in his life he deserves someone like Hinata who can nurture and care for him.I watch them for awhile then turned to look at Sakura.I could see the hate and distain in her eyes.This isn't going to end up good.

(End POV)

Sasuke and Hinata pulled apart and Hinata blush a deep red as Sasuke smirked. Just then a fist came and punched Hinata, so hard it sent her into the wall,hard.Sasuke glared at the owner of the fist which was of course Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! I got that whore off you,you should thank me with a kiss."she said smiling and started moving toward him.He was getting ready to push her away until he saw a hand come out and slap Sakura. He saw that it was Hinata.

"One,I'm not a whore,that's you. Two,do _not_ kiss my guy." Hinata said annoyed.

Sakura stared wide eyed,this was not normal for Hinata to stand up to people. "How could you two be in love?" Sakura asked.

"Cause we are now leave _**my**_ Sasuke-kun a-lone." Hinata said annoyed and pointed for her to leave. Sakura was utterly shocked,her eyes wide, her cheek with a deep red mark on it from Hinata's slap, and she wasn't crying, but shouldn't she be she "loved" Sasuke or did she? She felt no pain from Hinata's words,instead she felt empty, she made herself believe that she loved Sasuke, but really she didn't it was just something to make her feel like everyone else, like she had to live up to them all and be like the crowd, but she didn't feel that way, she didn't love Sasuke the way she thought, he was merely a friend and only that.

"Gomen-ne"Sakura mumbled and got to her feet hanging her head as she walked away.Naruto decided to follow, "Sasuke, Hinata I'm glad for you." he said before leaving.

Hinata sat down on Sasuke's lap,"Was that bad?" she mumbled.

Sasuke was still wide eyed from the seen,but when he heard Hinata voice he snapped out of it. "Uh...No, that was...awesome." he said and hugged hinata tightly against his chest. "I love you, Hinata. And I would have done the same thing, I don't care who it might be, but your mine and I'm very possessive over people I care about." he whispered in her ear and earned a small giggle. He turned Hinata to face him and began to kiss her deeply and she kissed back, not long did it take before they laid down on the couch with Hinata over Sasuke as they kissed.

-----------

Next chapter is gonna be the last


	9. Chapter 9 Pervert Alternate Version

Sasuke and Hinata kissed intensly,for hours. They would stop for air every now and then and then they would continue soon after. Being, so close made everything in the world disappear. Hinata still laid on top and once in a while she would pin Sasuke and tease him. Sasuke hands would sometimes roam/grop her body, depending on if she let him. Hinata had complete control and there was nothing Sasuke could do about it...for now.

They were currently taking a break for air. Hinata's hands pressed against Sasuke chest and Sasuke was propping himself up on his elbows. Hinata was straddling Sasuke's waist and they both were still full clothed.Just then Kakashi walked in and everything/everyone went completly silent. Kakashi was shocked, but still calm. Hinata and Sasuke's eyes were wide as they stared at the white haired shinobi, they had barely remember that he also lived their.

"Hi, Sasuke, Hinata." Kakashi spoke breaking the silence.

"Hi, welcome home, Kakashi..." Hinata replied quietly.

"Guess it was good I went to the store, now that you two lovebirds are back together." he said and the two younger shinobi gave him a questioning look. Kakashi walked over and Hinata and Sasuke then saw the bag in his hands. He went to the table and started rumaging through the bag. "Ok, here's some lube, oh and I can't forget the condoms, I picked up small, medium, and large just in case. I take large, what do you think about yourself Sasuke?" he teased happily and satified as both Hinata and Sasuke were blushing from head to toe. Hinata wasn't thaat hard, but Sasuke that was utter success for the sensei of the Uchiha.

"I hate you." he heard Sasuke mumble.

"Oh and one more thing," Kakashi said and pulled out his orange, Icha Icha Paradise and his red one. "These so you know what to do." he said and then pulled out his Icha Icha Tactics and headed for his room quietly.

Sasuke and Hinata stared at the peverted objects before them. "He's a sick bastard." Sasuke mumbled and Hinata nodded agreeing. "But...uh what should we do with this stuff??" Sasuke asked nevously.

"It's kinda creepy with it there and all." Hinata mumbled.

"Ok,I'll take care of it." Sasuke said and Hinata got up from being on top of him and he stood and grabbed an extra safed pastic bag and started throwing the things in and walked down the hall to the rooms,opened the door to his and hid the items away in his bottom drawer, they might be useful later on.

Sasuke came back and saw Hinata laying across the couch staring at the ceiling in thought. He crouched down and quiety walked on the other side of the couch and then waited a couple secounds before hoping over and this time he was on top of Hinata, "My turn," he said childishly and leaned down and started kissing Hinata.

----------------

Demonic-Ok,I decided I'm going to add an epiloge after this.And yes I know this one was a little perverted, but as we all know Kakashi's a pervert

Kakashi-Am not

Demonic-Are to!

Kakashi-Am not!

Demonic-Are to!

Kakashi-Am not!Am not!!Am not!!!**Am not!!!!**

Demonic-Are to!!Are to!!!Are to!!!!**ARE TO!!!!!**

Sasuke-DO YOU MIND!!!!

Demonic-No

Sasuke-Shut up!!

Kakashi-fine,fine whisperam notwhisper

Demonic-Are to!!!!You fucking perverted, book reading,bastrad!!!!

Sasuke-SHUT!!!!!UP!!!!!!

Hinata-Demonic does not own Naruto

Demonic-But I wish i did

Sasuke-I'm glad you don't


	10. Chapter 8 Original Version

This is the VERY first original version of Chapter 8. I decided to post this, when I was begining to type the Epiloge I thought it would be good to have this up

---------------

Sasuke watching in shock, Hinata was crying and Naruto was comforting her. What had he done? Did he do something wrong just now? Naruto takes her to her room and Sakura stays.

"What happened?" Sakura askes me.

"I don't know," I said angerily at her.

Sakura moves standing infront of Sasuke and she moves forward kissing him roughly, but he isn't kissing her back. He pushes her away and slip out to get rid of her spit.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!!! BUT I DO!!!!"Sakura yelled her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Sakura I don't love you, I thought after I abandoned Kohana, you'd realize that and after I told you we loved each other" Sasuke said coldly and Naruto was listing to everyword as he left Hinata to calm down. "And I still do, I will forever love Hinata, so move on it not like other people don't like you, but the chase after a person, who obivously will never love you, your pathetic" he said and left another girl crying running away. Sasuke just scoffed and looked to the tv.

Naruto came out of the hall where he was spying, "Stay away from Hinata" he said.

Sasuke looked over, "Sorry I can't excatly do that since by room is right next to hers" Sasuke said looking at his old friend.

"Then just leave her alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I love her." Sasuke said

"So do I!"Naruto yelled.

"Then tell me something Naruto, why is it that when she blushed obviously for you and because of you that you thought she just had a fever and she obviously changed after losing her memories that you finally started to like her." Sasuke said and Naruto was confused by his words,so Sasuke continued, "Hinata loved and adored you, she noticed and respected you and yet you **never** noticed, you were to busy staring at Sakura." Sasuke said standing up and Naruto leaped punching him the two started to fight and Sasuke wounds started to open and bleed,but neither boy paid attention.

Hinata could hear something,...fight? She left her room and headed into the living room. Blood was staining the floor as Naruto and Sasuke were rolling on the roll fighting to pin the other. "STOP!!" Hinata yelled and the two immediatly listened.

"Hinata" Sasuke said in shock and realized the pain.

"Sasuke!!" she yelled worried going over and Naruto moved and let her treat Sasuke, "Baka are you trying to kill you yourself?" she asked laughing a little to mask her tears.

"Trying to get you back" Sasuke said and Hinata froze and looked to Naruto.

"Did you really love me all those years?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you loved Sakura, but Sasuke did love me and I did love him, I realized that after the accidently kiss we had long ago at the Sand village, but behind Sasuke's kiss there was something more" Hinata said.

"Do you still love him?!" Naruto yelled.

"I never stopped" Hinata said and clinged to Sasuke as a light blush sweeped across his face.

Naruto was a first angred, but seeing his friends were happy and that even if he tried to win her back,it would only ruin his friendship with them both, so he just smiled, "Good luck" he said and went to help Sakura get over her pain.

"Hinata did you really mean that?" Sasuke said after Naruto left.

"I'll always love you Sasuke-kun, no matter how much you hurt me after all you and.Sa-Sakura" She stammer seemed to return.

"What are you talking about? I just dumped her for the final time hopfully" Sasuke said.

"But that night with Sakura, she was over top of you and..." Hinata could no longer find the words.

"You saw that! Hinata that was nothing, she came over me I swear!" Sasuke said reasuring her.  
"Hinata, I might have a abandoned you twice, but I swear on my mother's grave I have never cheated on you" he said and took her in his arms tightly her head against his chest.


	11. Chapter 9 Original Version

Chapter 8:The End 

---------

Naruto found Sakura, but she was already begining to laugh around with Lee who was cheering her up. Naruto smiled and went back to Kakashi/ Sasuke/ Hinata's. He jumped through Sasuke's window and saw his friend was still up, his poked his shoulder. "Hey Sasuke" he said

"What do want?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"How far have you gotten with Hinata??" he asked and watched as he saw Sasuke's face turn crimson red and he snikcered some. "SO???"he said.

"We've only kissed" the Uchiha said annoyed with the Kyubi boy.

"So where's Hinata now?" Naruto asked and Sasuke was still slightly blushing. He moved the blanket to show Hinata sleep snuggled up against his chest. There was silence for a view secounds until Naruto started laughing loudly and Sasuke started yelling at him, telling him that he's going to wake Hinata up, it just made more noise.

Hinata opened her eyes a little and rubbed them and found Naruto in a head lock still laugh and Sasuke was the one who had them in the head lock. "Sasuke-kun" she mumbled, but neither Naruto or Sasuke heard. Kakashi opened the door and watched them a little before walking over and breaking up Naruto and Sasuke who were play fighting. "How rude? Waking up a little girl" Kakashi sighed and they both turned their head and saw Hinata sitting up in the bed with a blank, confused expression. "Naruto, let's go get some ramen" Kakashi said and Naruto jumped up excited and started pulling Kakashi out the door. "You're paying, right?" Naruto asked and Kakashi sighed and nodded.

Sasuke and Hinata waited until they heard the front door shut and then looked at each other. They were slight for a while,until Hinata yawned. Sasuke kissed her her forehead and slowly moved her to lay on the bed again and laid next to her and hugged her, she blushed slightly, but it faded after a couple minutes as she calmed down and went back to sleep.

"I love you" Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear and slowly fell asleep himself.

-------------

Only now I have the alternate and orginal versions up,now I feel better to post the Epiloge


	12. Epiloge

7 Years Later

"ano...k-k-ka-kasa is d-d-dosa back yet?" A small 3 year old girl tugged on the shirt of her mother. Her mother looked down. "No not yet, sweetie." She said. This mother was a now Uchiha Hinata. Her stoumach was grown out because she now 5 months pregnant with twins. She looked down at her daughter, she had long black hair like hers, Then her eyes looked like Hinata's, but with a grey color. "Why don't you go wait with your older brother?" Hinata said knowing very well that her oldest son was on the roof waiting for their father to return. Her first oldest daughter walked off.

Her oldest daughter's name was Hitomi. Her oldest son's name was Kenta. Hitomi was like her, well mainly before she started going around Sasuke and became more confident,she was shy and quiet and would wear baggy clothing most of time and would stand behind her 3 year older brother. While Kenta was just like Sasuke, pure black eyes, meaning he was going to definatly have the sharigan, he wore black clothing and was quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone at all much. He would where a stern look that would change into a sincere look only with his little sister, myself, and Sasuke. His hair was spiky sorta like Sasuke's in the front in the back it was soom black hair at mid length pulled back into a pony tail. After Hinata got back together with Sasuke, they got married 3 months after, not long after that was Hinata pregnant with her first child and three years after he was born she was pregnant once again with her secound child and now she was currently pregnant with the third and fourth children.

"It's Dosa!!!" A yell came from up on the roof of the Uchiha mansion which she lived in with her husband and children. She went out to the front of their mansion and her kids came up stood next to her as her husband walked toward their home. "Dosa!!" Kenta and Hitomi yelled. Sasuke walked up standing in front of Hinata and patted his two kids on the head ruffling their hair. He looked at Hinata's large stomach, "I miss something." he said, slightly teasing her and she gave him a light shove in the shoulder knocking him off balance for a secound.

"Sorry no, this one Naruto's after all I got lonly with you being gone for a six month mission." Hinata said sarcastic and mockingly. Sasuke smirked, "Naruto wouldn't have the guts to touch you that way." he said quietly,so their kids couldn't hear as they began to talk about what they do with their father first. "How do you know?" Hinata asked, giggling. "Cause one time he told me he had a dream about doing you, and I told him if he tried I'd rip his dick off. Then I'd have that prick Kiba, who had a wet dream about you, and make him eat it. Then rip his off and let Naruto eat his." Sasuke said smirking as he whispered it in Hinata's ear and even though it was creepy and perverted she giggled at his threat that he made to them. "Sucks that you're pregnant, cause I'm definatly in the mood to play." Sasuke smirked as he hugged Hinata. "Later, you need to play with the kids first though" she whispered and could hear him whimpering before feeling a tug at his shorts.

Sasuke turned his head to see Hitomi and Kenta trying to drag him. "You're gonna take us to Ichiraku to eat Daddy." Hitomi said, her stutter gone,for now. "Then Hitomi's gonna watch while you train me." Kenta said. "Fine,fine you two." he stand picked up and putting her on his back giving her a piggy back ride and Kenta walked ahead and then they returned to their normal stats of being shy or serious.

By now Itachi had been killed by Sasuke, all the Atakasuki were gone. Everything was a peace. Sasuke and Hinata were happily married. Shikamaru and Temari were also happily married. Kurenai was left with her child after Asuma's death, but Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino would always come over and help with them. Neji had married Tenten and became the head of the Hyuga clan instead of Hanabi. Sakura was dating both Lee and Naruto, not being either's girlfriend, but just hanging out with them, but in the end she ended up with neither of them, instead she started going steady with our old sensei Kakashi. Everything was happy and perfect with veiw sad times that they would cry.

Later that night the rookie nine all went together to a bar, with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Gai, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. "So Hinata, are you having a boy or a girl?" Sakura asked sitting across from Hinata at their table with Kakashi slumped next to her with his arm around her. "I'm going to have, one boy and one girl." Hinata said as she was sitting on Sasuke's lap as he downed some sake and taking to Naruto who was next to him on his right. All the parents their, meaning Sasuke, Hinata, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten were all more worried about their children. Hinata sipped some water as Sasuke was now drunk and continued to hit on her. "Hey hottie, got a boyfriend?" he said.

Hinata smirked, "no, but I do have a husband." she said. "mmmm, so wanna go play?" he asked. "as long as you don't tell my husband." Hinata said. "I'm sure he won't mind" Sasuke replied and they were the first to leave and return home to their kids who were already sleeping. They went and did their 'play' before falling asleep. Yep, life was in peace and things were perfect, things could be better, but they lived with what they had and that was all they could do.


End file.
